Darnussian Liberal Democrat Party
History Foundation The party was founded in 2357 by John Rudd, a small time political activist. Rudd was worried at the time that the Imperial Power Party was gaining to much legislative power, and he was unhappy with the responses by the other major parties. At first, the party only took part in local elections, gaining support in several cities in Narikaton and Kozaria. Rudd then moved the party onto the national scene, and took part in the 2359 elections. The First Years After the 2359 elections, the DLDP had 2 seats and formed a coalition with the NPP. This coalition was intended to upset the IPP’s power base and give Rudd an ally, but it caused the NPP to split the left votes, thus giving the IPP more power. At the 2361 elections, the DLDP was able to gain 7 more seats thus putting their total at 9. This was soon followed by a further gain of 2 seats at the next elections. However at the 2364 elections, they lost 2 seats to the IPP. Rudd was losing ground and support so he resigned as leader and endorsed his Deputy and long time friend Kevin Howard. Early Howard Years Howard differed from his predecessor in the fact that, rather than try to make deals with the IPP, the DLDP would propose their own bills even if they had no chance of passing. As a result of Howard’s determination, the DLDP gained 13 seats from the NPP who were no longer taking part in votes. The Crisis Disaster Struck when in 2368, the NPP and DFP were disbanded. The IPP refused to call elections, and as a result they had a super majority. This meant that the IPP could change the nation however they wanted. The number of proposals a party could have was reduced and the terms were increased to 6 years. Howard continually campaigned for early elections, however he was constantly beaten. Eventually, the NCPP returned to help the DLDP fight the IPP's grab for power. Over the next few years, the DLDP was the only voice of opposition in the Darnussian Senate. 2373 Elections At the 2373 elections, Darnussian's voted the IPP out of their majority for the first time in over 20 years. Howard and the DLDP had won the day. Over the next few months, the NCPP and DLDP removed the oppressive changes the IPP made when they had the Super majority. shortly after this, the NCPP disbanded, leaving the DLDP and the NCP in Cabinet. Kevin Howard Presidential Years In 2379, Kevin Howard ended over 25 years of IPP rule by winning the presidential elections. was also able to gain 44.55% of the Parliament. Kevin Howard remained president until he was defeated in the 2390 election by Robert Schmidt of the National Capitalist Party. Kevin Howard stepped down as party leader after leading his party for 25 years. The party voted Kevin's long time deputy, Lachlan Anderson, as the new party leader by a unanimous vote. Lachlan Anderson Years The Lachlan Anderson years were remembered because the DLDP struggled to deal with the loss of their long time leader. Even though Kevin Howard remained in the Parliament as Foreign Affairs Minister, the DLDP were not considered as popular as they were with Kevin as leader. The Deputy Parliamentary Leader, Andreas Hume, challenged Lachlan Anderson for the party leadership and won 42 votes to 40. Andreas Hume Years Andreas Hume was party leader for two years, during which the DLDP sank to it's lowest popularity since 2367. in 2394, Andreas Hume officially disbanded the party. Reformation In 2407, after the death of John Rudd, Steve Newton was able to reform the DLDP and brought it back to national politics. At the first party meeting since 2394, the DLDP voted Steve Newton their Party Leader. Party Leaders Former Leaders John Rudd Founder, Party Leader 2357-2365 Kevin Howard Deputy Leader 2357-2365, Party Leader 2365-2390, Leader of the Opposition 2368-2373, Majority Leader 2373-2379, Prime Minister 2374-2379, President 2379-2390, Foreign Affairs Minister 2391-2394 Lachlan Anderson Deputy Leader 2365-2379, Foreign Affairs Minister 2374-2382, Party Parliamentary Leader 2379-2390 and 2392-2394, Majority Leader 2379, Leader of the Opposition 2379-2383 and 2394, Prime Minister 2383-2394, Party Leader 2390-2392 Ben Andrews Minister for Internal Affairs 2374-2382 and 2383-2394, Deputy Parliamentary Leader 2379-2390 and 2392-2394, Party Parliamentary Leader 2390-2392 Andreas Hume Minister for Justice 2374-2382, Deputy Parliamentary Leader 2390-2392, Party Leader 2392-2394 Bruce McManus Foreign Affairs Minister 2383-2390, Party Parliamentary Leader 2408-2410 Current Leadership National Party Leader: Steve Newton Minister of Education and Culture 2374-2379, Minister of Health and Social Services 2383-2394, Party Leader since 2407 Parliamentary Leader: Denny Shore Deputy Party Parliamentary Leader 2408-2410, Parliamentary Leader since 2410, Foreign Affairs Minister Since 2410 Deputy Parliamentary Leader: John Anderson Deputy Parliamentary Leader since 2410, Treasurer since 2410 Cabinets The 2374-2379 Cabinet Members Prime Minister: Kevin Howard* Foreign Affairs Minister: Lachlan Anderson Minister of Internal Affairs: Ben Andrews Minister of Defence: Elliot Clark Minister of Justice: Andreas Hume Minister of Education: and Culture Steve Newton Minister of Food and Agriculture: Jake Anderson Minister of Environment and Tourism: John O'Brian Minister of Trade and Industry: Jack Stone *Kevin Howard resigned as Prime Minister shortly after winning the Presidential elections. The 2383-2390 Cabinet Members Prime Minister: Lachlan Anderson Foreign Affairs Minister: Bruce McManus Minister of Internal Affairs: Ben Andrews Minister of Infrastructure and Transport: Phil Mayer Minister of Health and Social Services: Steve Newton Minister of Food and Agriculture: John O'Brian Minister of Environment and Tourism: Jack Stone The 2390-2394 Cabinet Members Prime Minister: Lachlan Anderson Foreign Affairs Minister: Kevin Howard Minister of Internal Affairs: Ben Andrews Minister of Infrastructure and Transport: Phil Mayer Minister of Health and Social Services: Steve Newton NOTE: There was a cabinet reshuffle due to the requirement to form a coalition The 2410 Cabinet Foreign Affairs Minister: Denny Shore Treasurer: John Anderson Minister for Justice: Tom Newton Minister of Infrastructure and Transport: Jake Anderson Minister of Health and Social Services: Charles Simpson Minister of Science and Technology: Jack Stone Category:Darnussian Parties